quaranthnarfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Characters
With the sole quest of venturing across the continent of Quaranth-Nar to greet with the Emperor himself, the party consists of various races and skills, all contributing to the struggles and adventures it endures. Zeckaine Venridare Human, Paladin Zeckaine is the son of Earl Peyton Venridare, heir to the governing seat of the village of Selderns Cross. A human in his early 30’s, Zeckaine follows in his father’s footsteps as a practicing follow of Atherea, the Goddess of the Gates. He is a well trained warrior, specialising in sword and shield combat styles, and enlisted the rest of the group to aid him on his journey to the capital, Quaranth-Sol. Ophelia Harjun, Rogue Ophelia is a young Wood Elf who, for as far back as she can remember, was a resident of the small town of Selderns Cross. As a child she was left alone in the wilderness nearby the small farming village – how she got there is still unknown – and quickly adapted to a life of petty crime in order to survive. When she was finally caught, however, and brought before the Earl, the old man took pity on her and adopted Ophelia as a step-daughter. He has helped her sharpen her abilities and use them for good, acting as an extra set of eyes and ears for the old man, reporting in any misdeeds throughout the village to Peyton and his militia. Victarion Harjun, Ranger Victarion is another Wood Elf in the group, a local who spent the majority of his life in the wilds around Seldern Cross simply living off the land. In the early days there was much prejudice against him as a foreigner, but the old Earl soon took a liking to him as the Elf dealt int he finest of fresh produce and exotic meat from the surrounding woods. In more recent times Victarion has become a member of the village itself, training with the local militia and aiding them in hunting and tracking criminals, as well as getting along well with Ophelia and becoming as much of a family member as she has been. He is specifically assigned to the journey South as guide and tracker, being the second most experienced party member with lands outside the Trankat province. Odeon Human, Sorcerer The eldest of the group, Odeon has long been a resident of Seldern Cross and a long time friend to the Earl. Only in recent years has he started practicing magic, though for a long time he stood as counsel and advisor to the old man. Through this relationship he has gotten to know the rest of the party quite well and it was decided he best venture South with Zeckaine and his comrades to offer guidance and assist with his magical abilities when needed. Argas Minotaur, Rog-Kalem (Scion of the Horn) The most outlandish of the group, Argas returned to Selderns Cross with Earl Venridare at the end of his overseas campaigns many years ago. A minotaur, now quite adapted to the lifestyle of living in the Cross, Argas has been shown the light of civilisation and has been trained in the ways of the gods and of combat by the Earl himself and the local militia. His role in town has usually been as bodyguard to the old man and full time member of the local militia. He has, of all the party members, seen far off parts of the world which others could only imagine. With such experience and such military vigour, it seemed only right for the loyal warrior to join Zeckaine and his friends on the journey South. Killian Gnome, Monk (Wanderer) Encountered by the roadside as the party made its way to the capital, Killian, whose name is gnomish for "small and fierce", appeared at first a bedraggled, bearded, and slightly confused little fellow. Yet after years spent in solitude and meditation, Killian is once more fulfilling his wanderlust and taking to the road. A shave and a meal is all that's needed for him to engage with his new companions. A quiet, contemplative young gnome, Killian nonetheless possesses a well of ferocity - as his name implies - and, when not practicing his martial skills, is somewhat preoccupied with a vision he received during his decade of meditation.